1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of rain gutter constructions in general, and in particular to a rain gutter provided with a water diverter in the shape of a gargoyle.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,210,248; 5,526,612; 5,535,554; 5,772,882; and 5,802,775, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse rain gutter constructions.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical way to divert a portion of the collected rain water to a location spaced from the down spout, so that some of the water can be fed to a collection receptacle.
As anyone who has experienced drought conditions is all too well aware, virtually all of the rain that falls on a conventional peaked roofline provided with an equally conventional gutter system directs all of the collected water into one or more down spouts that discharge the water at ground level at the corners of the house wherein the collected water is virtually wasted.
In addition, many homes are now provided with decorative plantings and flower beds adjacent to the periphery of the home which would certainly benefit if they were to receive even a small portion of the water that is currently being wasted with the present gutter and down spout arrangement.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved diverter arrangement for rain gutters that will not only direct a portion of the collected water in a rain gutter to a location that would benefit from additional moisture, but would accomplish this objection in a whimsical and aesthetic fashion, and the provision of such an arrangement is a stated objective of the present invention.